Powers
Mechanics Powers are divided into four categories: ammo, biotic, combat and tech. The category a power belongs to will determine how it responds to upgrades, and how they will affect the various defense types. Biotic powers will generally do extra damage when used against biotic barriers, while tech powers will generally do extra damage against shields. Some powers, however, will also give bonuses against other defense types. Each power, with the exception of Unity, has 4 ranks. When the player levels up, each character is awarded 'squad points' that can be used to unlock each rank. Each rank costs the same number of points as its rank. Unlocking all 4 ranks requires a total of 10 points. Upon unlocking rank 4 of a power, the player will need to choose one of two more powerful versions to evolve the power into. Each version typically improves a different aspect of the original power. Commander Shepard Commander Shepard can earn up to 51 squad points to assign to powers. 2 points are automatically assigned at the beginning of the game and 2 squad points are earned each time the player levels up until level 20 is reached, after which 1 point is earned per level for levels 21 to 30. An additional point is earned when acquiring a bonus power. These points can be reassigned at any time after completing Horizon by using the Retrain Powers research project at the research terminal. Base Powers Each player class starts with Unity, a power that uses medi-gel to revive fallen squadmates, and 5 active powers, including one unique power unavailable to other classes or characters. The following is a list of powers available to each class. Powers available from the very beginning are marked with a ✓, while powers that need to be unlocked by levelling up are marked with a •. |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Adrenaline Rush | | | | |✓ | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Concussive Shot | | | | |• | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cryo Ammo | | |• | |• |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Disruptor Ammo | | |✓ | |✓ | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Incendiary Ammo | | | | |• |✓ |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |AI Hacking | |• |• | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cryo Blast | |• | |• | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Combat Drone | |✓ | | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Incinerate | |• |• | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Overload | |✓ | |• | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Tactical Cloak | | |✓ | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Tech Armor | | | |✓ | | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Charge | | | | | |✓ |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Pull |• | | | | |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Singularity |✓ | | | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Shockwave |• | | | | |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Throw |• | | |✓ | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Warp |✓ | | |• | | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Unity |✓ |✓ |✓ |✓ |✓ |✓ |} Class Powers In addition to their 5 active starting powers, each class has a passive class power that increases health and Paragon/Renegade points as well as granting other unique bonuses, depending on the class. Bonus Powers Each player class is able to learn one additional bonus power. After obtaining the achievement for earning a squadmate's loyalty, the player can use the Advanced Training research project at the research terminal to choose that character's unique power as their bonus power. The bonus power can be changed at any time by using Advanced Training again. As available bonus powers are determined by achievements, as long as the achievement has been earned by the player, in any playthrough, any of their characters will be able to learn the associated power. If the player starts a new game after earning any of the achievements, they will be required to choose a bonus power as part of the character creation process. |- | |Flashbang Grenade |Kasumi Goto |Kasumi: Stealing Memory |Broke, Blind, and Bedlam1 |- | |Fortification |Grunt |Grunt: Rite of Passage |Battlemaster |- | |Inferno Grenade |Zaeed Massani |Zaeed: The Price of Revenge |Revenge!1 |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="5" | |- | |Armor-Piercing Ammo |Garrus Vakarian |Garrus: Eye for an Eye |Fade Away |- | |Shredder Ammo |Thane Krios |Thane: Sins of the Father |Cat's in the Cradle |- | |Warp Ammo |Jack |Jack: Subject Zero |Catharsis |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="5" | |- | |Energy Drain |Tali'Zorah vas Neema |Tali: Treason |Treason |- | |Geth Shield Boost |Legion |Legion: A House Divided |A House Divided |- | |Neural Shock |Mordin Solus |Mordin: Old Blood |The Cure |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="5" | |- | |Barrier |Jacob Taylor |Jacob: The Gift of Greatness |Ghost of the Father |- | |Dominate |Morinth |Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi |Doppelganger2 |- | |Reave |Samara |Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi |Doppelganger2 |- | |Slam |Miranda Lawson |Miranda: The Prodigal |The Prodigal |- | |Stasis |Liara T'Soni |Lair of the Shadow Broker |Catching Up1 |} #Requires Downloadable Content. #Either Dominate or Reave will be unlocked depending on the player's choices in the associated mission. Squadmates Squadmates can earn up to 30 squad points each, with the exception of Miranda and Jacob, who can earn up to 31, and Liara, who joins the squad temporarily in the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC, who can only earn up to 29 points because she lacks a loyalty mission. One of these points is automatically assigned to the character's loyalty power when it is unlocked. 2 points are automatically assigned at the beginning of the game to Miranda and Jacob, while the rest of the squad gets 1 point. Your squadmates earn 2 squad points each time the player levels up until level 5 is reached, and starting from level 7, they will earn 2 squad points every two levels, which is reduced to 1 squad point starting from level 21, and making an exception to the rule at level 30, gaining 1 final squad point. The Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC adds the ability to reassign a squadmate's squad points at any time by using the Advanced Training console in the Shadow Broker Base. Powers Each squadmate has 3 active powers, comprising a starting power, a second power unlockable and a loyalty power that becomes available if the character becomes loyal. Unlike Shepard's bonus powers, it is necessary to earn the characters loyalty in each game to unlock the power, as they will not become unlocked by simply having the associated achievement. Class Powers In addition, each squadmate also has their own unique passive class power. All of these powers grant varying bonuses to health and weapon damage, with many offering additional bonuses. Upgrades Bio-Amp Upgrades *'Biotic Cooldown (Smart Amplifier)' :Provides +20% faster biotic cooldowns. *'Biotic Damage 1 - 6 (Hyper-Amp)' :Provides +10% biotic damage for all biotic powers. *'Biotic Duration (Neural Mask)' :Provides +20% biotic power duration for all biotic powers. Omni-Tool Upgrades *'Tech Cooldowns (Hydra Module)' :Provides +20% faster cooldown on tech abilities. *'Tech Damage 1 - 6 (Multicore Amplifier)' :Provides +10% tech power damage for all tech powers. *'Tech Duration (Custom Heuristics)' :Provides +20% duration for all tech powers. Squadmate Specific *'Subject Zero Power Boost (Multicore Implants)' :Provides Jack with a +20% biotic damage boost. *'Mordin Tech Damage (Custom Tech Upgrade)' :Provides Mordin with a +20% tech damage boost. de:Kräfte uk:Навички (Mass Effect 2) Category:Mass Effect 2 *,